


Seduction and Power

by SteveM



Series: Supergirl Rises [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: After getting close over dinner, dancing and sparing Sara Lance and Kara Danvers meet under unusual circumstances and take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Sara Lance
Series: Supergirl Rises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642738
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: As with previous (and future) entires in this series we’re really earning that explicit rating this time round. Smut awaits those foolish enough to enter. Also while there’s the occasional bit of plot coming in from the various shows this series *very* much plays fast and loose with continuity so it should make sense up to around the end of Supergirl S2 and with itself. Anything else….. not so much. Oh, and the author wishes to make it clear that a certain magical item has different special effects from canon owing to being on Earth 38 and not, for example, owing to having to switch things up for the sake of narrative.

Supergirl was soaking wet, panting for breath and thoroughly miserable. Below her the bright lights of National City flickered weakly through an almost solid curtain of rain. Flying tonight wasn’t so much gliding gracefully through the air as it was swimming in a well spaced out lake. Her hair was plastered to her head, her boots felt half full of water and while her suit itself was waterproof that didn’t matter much when the rain could just find its way in anywhere the suit met her skin. 

Making matters worse every time she tried to pick up speed it was like having a hose sprayed in her face and she’d already swallowed what seemed like several gallons of sparkling fresh rain water. As a result she was barely halfway through her usual patrol and hadn’t so much as spotted someone jaywalking. In the privacy of her head she wondered if anyone would even notice if she just threw in the towel, headed back to her apartment and slid under the nice warm fleece blanket waiting for her on the couch. It wasn’t as if anyone was stupid enough to be out in this mess anyway, the torrential rain was doing a better job of convincing criminals to go straight than she’d ever done.

Kara sighed and banked right to curve around the CatCo tower onto the next leg of her planned route. Of course, she thought, the moment I take that option it’s guaranteed that some idiot will rob an ATM and it’ll be all over the news that Supergirl didn’t turn up to stop him stealing a handful of expensive paper mache. On the upside the taller buildings in the financial district were offering a bit of shelter so she dropped down a few stories to make the most of it. Hugging the side of the street she made a quick turn to head uptown and flew straight through a cascading torrent of water from a broken gutter.

Spluttering and pushing her hair out of her eyes she glanced around and spotted a ledge near the top of an office block with a small overhang above it. Gratefully she slid into cover and plopped wetly to the concrete. Grumbling under her breath she scraped her hair back and tried to at least get it to frame her face before pulling off and emptying her boots. Making a mental note to talk to Winn about coming up with a cape / hood combo she closed her eyes and let the sounds of the city wash over her.

At first the rain dominated everything but that was easy enough to tune out. A few cars were moving but not even National City’s famously terrible drivers were willing to risk their necks in this weather and everyone was taking things very carefully. A few night shift workers still lingered in offices, murmured conversations from apartment blocks, all very quiet. And then, faintly, almost unnoticeable amongst the background noise, she heard a muffled grunt and clink of metal on metal. It wasn’t much but something about that sound set off her alarm bells and she glided back into the downpour to investigate.

Less than a minute later Kara was floating over an alley only a few blocks from her own apartment wondering if she’d been getting enough sleep recently. Down below two men were standing over a gagged and handcuffed woman dressed all in white. Both men had an air of menace about them, both had swords strapped to their back and the taller, heavier-built one seemed to be carrying some sort of... spear. More importantly though Kara instantly recognised the woman glaring at her captors which, she had to admit, was not a phrase she’d ever thought would apply to Sara Lance.

Kara was surprised to see Sara in that situation for two reasons. Firstly because Sara was a certified badass trained by the League of Assassins who was more than willing to use very pointy weapons to avoid this sort of situation and secondly because she appeared to be in the wrong universe. Kara had made sure to check up on any potential counterparts to her new friends from Earth 1 as soon as she’d returned after the Dominator incident and Sara simply didn’t exist here. She supposed that it could, possibly, be a Sara Lance from another Earth but she doubted the Multiverse could cope with two people who could be that pissed off.

Figuring that rushing to the rescue may risk putting Sara in harm’s way Kara settled for holding station and listening in to try and work out what the heck was going on. Her first impression was, to her surprise, that of a blazing row.

“I told you we should have just killed them all in the first place!” The older of the two was saying, clearly angry but just about keeping his voice level.

“And if you had we’d never have found the last piece of the spear.”

“And look where that’s got us, stranded in... where are we anyway?”

“Earth. Well... an Earth.”

“Very helpful, which Earth?”

“No idea.”

“So your idea of a solid escape plan is to jump to a random Earth and, what, just hope for the best?”

“No.” The taller man was clearly getting bored of the conversation. “My idea of an escape plan is to jump to a random earth so none of those speedsters, including Eobard, can know where we’re going. Which gives us enough time to sort this mess out once and for all.”

The older man paused, considering what he’d just heard. “Well... when you put it that way I can see the sense in it.”

“Of course I didn’t expect Ms Lance to hitch a ride...” Malcolm looked down at their captive still kneeling on the concrete. “Do you want to do the honours?”

“Uncommonly generous Malcolm.”

“I killed her the first time, more-or-less, only seems fair you get your turn Damien.”

“Considering the trouble we had to go through to get this I think a quick death would be... unfair.”

Malcolm shrugged, almost bored of the conversation. “You may have a point. Just try and remember she was a part of the League, same as us... there should be some dignity in that at the end.”

“So any last words Ms Lance?” Damien reached down and slipped the cloth gag from her mouth. Kara decided that was about all the info she was going to get, or need for that matter, and silently dropped down behind the two, holding herself a foot clear of the ground. Sara, to her credit, didn’t so much as blink and instead cracked her neck from side to side before assessing her captors with an icy stare.

“Last words? How about if this was a fair fight I’d take you both down in a heartbeat?”

“Really Sara? After all this time you think you can stand against either of us let alone both?” Malcolm said, the annoyed tone back in his voice.

“Unlock me and I’ll prove it.”

“Please, we’re not brainless cartoon villains who try to prove something to the dashing hero by suddenly playing fair and giving you a last, desperate chance to survive.”

“Could have fooled me. At least on the brainless part”

There was a glint of steel as Damien pulled a sword from its scabbard. “Very foolish words under the circumstances. Don’t worry I’ll make sure it lasts.”

Sara grinned and gave a dark, mirthless laugh. “Are you going to bark all day Dahrk, or are you going to bite?”

Just for a moment Sara saw the mask slip. Dahrk was suddenly furious, ready to tear the world apart. Then, as suddenly as it had come the rage slipped back behind cold, calculating eyes and he chuckled.

“Bite? How’s this for a bite. I’m going to slice you apart, feet, hands, legs, arms, up and up until you finally die from shock and blood loss. Then we’ll use the spear to rock time back just a little and do it all over again. And again. And again. Makes no difference to me but you’ll remember every last cut, every last scream and it’ll only end when you beg for mercy.”

“We’ll see...” Sara said, seemingly bored with the conversation.

Damien growled, the anger bubbling up again and swung his sword back, aiming for her bare neck... only to stagger and almost fall to the ground as the sword was suddenly stuck rigid as if locked in cement. He turned and gaped as a slim blonde woman, red cape swirling in the wind and rain held the blade tightly in one bare hand. With a smile she casually ripped it from his grasp and threw it the length of the alley leaving it buried a foot deep in the mortar between two bricks.

To Damien’s credit he didn’t think, he reacted. Spinning back he pulled Sara to her feet and held a wicked looking knife to her throat.

“Come any closer and she dies!” He snarled as Malcolm stepped beside him still holding the spear. “Malcolm, after all the trouble we went through to get it that thing better live up to the billing!” Malcolm started to chant something under his breath and the spear suddenly glowed a bright, clear blue.

Supergirl smiled, knowing now where the major threat was. She glanced at Sara and let a single burst of heat vision stab out with perfect aim to hit Dahrk’s knife hand. He cried out and, unable to prevent the involuntary movement, dropped the knife. In the same instant there was a rush of wind, a blur of red and blue and... very little seemed to have changed. Supergirl still hung in the air facing the two men except now she was holding the still-glowing spear in one hand and Sara in the other. 

“Sorry, what was that about living up to the billing?” Supergirl asked, knowing full well the question wasn’t aimed at Malcolm or Damien at all but the gorgeous blonde at her side. “What is this thing anyway?”

“Oh that’s just the Spear of Destiny.” Sara said as if discussing a new addition to her knife collection. “Whoever wields it can alter reality itself just by thinking about it, though apparently it needs a bit of time to warm up.”

“Hmmm... just by thinking about it huh?” Supergirl replied... and suddenly the spear glowed a deep blood red. The world shook, the air itself seeming to groan and bend as the clouds above boiled and rolled. Energy crackled across the tip of the spear and Kara instinctively pulled Sara a little closer, making sure her body was between her friend and the spear. The energy built, a small pyramid on the spear point, writhing as if alive before exploding out, reshaping, rebuilding the world around them in an instant.

Malcolm had been transfixed by the spectacle and now didn’t dare take his eyes away from the figure floating in front of him. He waited for whatever changes she’d made to tear him apart, to shred his flesh and bones to pieces.... Instead all he heard was a chink of metal as Sara’s handcuffs dropped harmlessly to the floor. He paused... not quite believing... then he laughed.

“That’s the best you can do? Unlimited power and you use it as a lockpick?”

“Hey! That wasn’t all I did...” Supergirl said and broke into a happy smile as Sara brought her now free hands round from behind her back to find she was holding two heaped ice cream cones.

“Uh, Ka... I mean Supergirl... what are these?” Sara asked, justifiably confused.

“Victory ice cream.” the Girl of Steel replied trying not to look too smug.

“Victory ic... what victory? We’re still here hero!” Damien said, disbelief woven through every syllable. 

“Hmm? Well I stopped it raining too.”

“I’m not sure victory over weather, while, granted, impressive, counts.” Sara pointed out.

“Oh. Well... there was one more thing I did, spur of the moment really.”

Malcolm and Damien both suddenly heard a very gently pop from behind them and a very... busy feeling pricking the back of their necks. Slowly they turned around... to find what seemed to be every hero from Earth 1 facing them. The rest of the Legends stood in the centre, to their right was the Green Arrow and all of his associates, weapons aimed and ready. To the left Killer frost, Kid Flash, Vibe and, at the end of the line...

“Ta-da!” Flash announced with a somewhat smug tone to his voice. Without so much as a shared glance Malcolm and Damien raised their hands and surrendered.

Supergirl eased down to ground level making sure Sara didn’t stumble as she let her go. It felt a little odd to be seeing so many familiar faces on her own turf but, she had to admit, she could definitely get used to it. At their confused looks Sara realised some sort of explanation was in order and gave everyone the quick version of the Legends last six months of adventuring.

“So what do we do with the spear?” Barry asked, gesturing towards the simple wooden pike in Kara’s hand.

“Well... you should take it back with you.” She said, offering it to Barry who immediately pulled away.

“Uh, that would probably be a bad idea...” he said, softly. “Not sure I’d trust myself with that sort of power given my record.”

“Oh. Uh….okay, Oliver?” Again Kara held out the spear and again her intended recipient pulled back. 

“No. Same reason.”

“Sara?”

“Absolutely not. Besides even if we do get it back to our universe what’s to stop someone stealing it again?”

“Well... uh, we could hide it somewhere in time?” Barry said but even he didn’t sound convinced.

“No good, wouldn’t stop anyone with a timeship, or speedsters for that matter, trying to get it.” Oliver replied.

“We could keep it in the DEO?” Kara suggested.

“Probably not the best idea considering the villains you fight on a daily basis. Can you imagine someone with your powers getting their hands on this?” Oliver once again shot down the proposed plan.

“So what then?” Sara asked, frustrated.

“We could split it up. Each take part of it. That way they’d be protected, none of us would know where all of it is and anyone after it would have to dimension jump as well?” Barry offered sounding almost relieved at coming up with a better suggestion.

“Well that could work but there’s one problem.” Oliver said, ever the strategist. “Assuming we’ve even got a way to do so you’d have to break apart the most powerful object in the multiverse, something that could change anything you wanted, fix any mistake you’ve ever made… to do that you’d need to be incorrupt…” 

Oliver was interrupted by the sound of splintering wood and everyone turned to look at Supergirl. The shaft of the spear had split into three pieces and as Oliver, Barry and Sara gaped she handed each of them a section keeping the metal spear head for herself. 

“Okay, done. Everyone keep your part safe.”

“Wait... you... Kara how did...?”

“We’re heroes Barry. We do what’s right for everyone, not just ourselves. Always.” She reached over and gave the slightly sheepish Flash a hug. “Besides there’s nothing I want to change anyway, at least, not that badly.”

“Not even Krypton?” Oliver asked and Barry found himself wondering if Felicity had a point about the Green Arrow having a death wish.

Kara turned and gave Oliver her full, undivided attention, just for a moment letting the anger and sadness that she normally kept locked away reach her eyes. To his credit the hooded vigilante held his ground but couldn't quite hide his flinch. 

“No. We had our time, we made our mistakes… Krypton had its chance, who knows what would change if that was undone.”

Oliver looked at the alien he still occasionally had trouble fitting into his world view and, despite his best efforts and years of training, smiled. Saluting her with his portion of the spear he turned to the large crowd of heroes and called: “Cisco, time we were leaving!”

A shorter man wearing some seriously funky eyewear nodded and with a single gesture opened a swirling portal that the other heroes started to file through one by one. Distracted Kara jumped when Sara’s lips touched her ear as she whispered: “You still have that dimension jump that Cisco built right?”

“Yeah...”

“Great.” Turning to the rapidly diminishing crowd Sara called to her fellow Legends. “When you get back fix the ship then go find a nice bar. We’ve earned a celebration and I’ll join you there!”

“Sara, what are you doing?” Oliver asked, clearly concerned.

“Relax Ollie, I promised Kara I’d come visit and this way I don’t have to bug Cisco to organise my travel plans. It’s okay, I’ll be back in a couple of days and nothing’s going to happen when Kara’s around anyway.”

“I’m more concerned about what you may do to her...”

Sara laughed and waved the Green Arrow away. “Go on, your bus is leaving, hate for you to get stuck here and have to remember what smiling more than once a month feels like!”

At the same time as Sara was shooing away the rest of the heroes Barry and Kara were also saying their goodbyes.

“You’re still coming over on Tuesday right?”

“Game night and Big Belly Burger? Try and stop me!”

“Glad to hear we didn’t make those lead-backed cards for nothing.”

“Lead ba... are you saying I use my powers to cheat?”

“No, I’m saying being around Oliver rubs off on you after a while and I decided to plan ahead.”

“Since when?”

“Since we started betting the dinner bill.”

Kara sighed and threw her best pout in Barry’s general direction. “Just because you can’t stand being beaten by a girl....”

Barry laughed and gave her a quick hug before heading for the portal. “I’ve got no problem being beaten by a girl so long as she’s also there to save my ass when I do something stupid! See you Tuesday, Girl of Steel!”

“Bring your credit card Scarlet Speedster, I’m thinking a really big dessert order!”

Cisco and Barry jumped into the portal and it slurped shut behind them leaving Kara alone with Sara. 

“Well....” Sara said to break the silence. “This was not how I saw my day going.”

“Disappointed?”

“Never. Well maybe at getting knocked out and captured by those two. Though in my defence I had just dimension jumped without a seatbelt. But you couldn’t disappoint if you tried.”

Despite her best efforts Kara blushed at the compliment. What was it about this woman that cut through her defences so easily?

“Not to be too forward but do you happen to have a place around here we could go slip into something more comfortable and, most importantly, drier?” Sara asked and it was only then that Kara remembered they were both still soaked to the skin. Considering Sara’s outfit was basically a leather corset with matching tight trousers Kara couldn’t imagine it was terribly comfortable right now.

“Oh, yes, of course!” She said, stepping towards the shorter blonde. “Do you mind if I carry you?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Sara replied hopping up into Kara’s arms and snuggling against her as they flew into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara’s immediate reaction to Kara’s apartment was simple admiration: “Wow! You live here on a reporter salary? Are wages much higher on your earth by any chance?”

“Huh? Oh, no, actually this used to be my foster parents place before they moved out of the city when they had Alex. They kept it on, rented it out and when Alex went to College she got to use it.” Kara shut the window they’d come in by and busied herself turning on lights and getting a fresh pot of coffee on the go. “I was so jealous when I came to visit, I mean can you imagine what a place like this in the city was like for someone who’d spent the last seven years in a little costal town?”

Sara looked around and found she could very easily imagine it. Though she also doubted sweet, innocent Kara Danvers would have imagined quite the same things that were currently going through Sara’s mind.

“So when Alex was done studying I got to move in and build my own life here.” Kara vanished into the bedroom and there was a rustling sound as she rummaged through a clothes rack. “Didn’t know at the time I’d need windows big enough to fly out of but as it turns out…” She walked back out and passed a bundle to Sara. “Here, I figure we’re close enough these should fit. Uh, I’m assuming you don’t have a change of clothes in that suit?”

Sara laughed and opened a hidden pocket, pulling out a tiny parcel in a waterproof packet. “Not a complete change, no.”

“You carry a change of underwear when hero’ing?” Kara found that oddly ridiculous for some reason but couldn’t quite put her finger on why.

“Yep. Always easy enough to steal clothes when you need them but it’s surprisingly difficult to find underwear that fits when you’re in a rush.”

Kara considered that for a moment and could actually see Sara’s point. “Shower’s through there, shampoo and stuff are on the right and should be some towels on the rail.”

The thought of getting our of her sodden leather outfit overrode every other thought in Sara’s head as she eagerly followed Kara’s pointed finger to the bathroom. Well… maybe not *every* thought as she paused at the doorway and looked back over her shoulder. “You want to join me?”

Kara swallowed and felt a familiar blush creep over her cheeks. She ducked the question and shooed Sara forward. “Go on, the last thing I need is you catching a cold!” Sara pouted but as soon as she’d turned away the pout morphed into a grin. Kara hadn’t actually said no…

While Sara warmed up under the water Kara called her favourite takeout place and arranged for a delivery then wondered what to do next. She desperately wanted out of her suit as it had become horribly clammy and downright uncomfortable thanks to all the rain. But there was no point changing as she’d just get another set of clothes soaked and going through the effort to dry down now seemed silly when she knew she’d be showering in a few minutes. Sara’s teasing invitation hung in the air but… no. Too much too quickly, she thought, no need to rush. 

Instead she settled for a little light payback which was why when Sara walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later enjoying the feeling of well worn but supremely comfortable fleece pyjamas against her skin she was caught totally off guard by Kara wearing a towel, a smile and nothing else.

“Hope you left some hot water.” Kara said breezing past with a totally unnecessary sway of her hips that had Sara wondering, not for the first time, how this woman didn’t have to beat suitors off with a very large stick on a daily basis. By the time she managed to get her mouth working again Kara had vanished into the bathroom. Damn, Sara thought, Kara Danvers you are getting good at this game!

A short while later the two women sat on the couch, the remains of their feast spread out on the coffee table as they stared out over the city.

“That is one hell of a view.” Sara said, wondering how long it had been since she could just sit down and enjoy something like this.

“Yep.” Kara agreed snagging another pot sticker. “It’s even better when you’re flying through it.”

There was a short pause then Sara said in a slightly wistful voice: “What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“Flying. You can literally step out of that window and go… anywhere. Do anything.”

“So can you. Not out the window I mean but if you take the front door…”

“Not the same thing. Sure I can walk or get a cab or plane or…”

“Or your own personal timeship.”

“Granted. But you… you can do what us apes have dreamt of since we were falling from the tree!”

Kara was quiet for a moment then: “When I first came here, to Earth, I mean… I didn’t just have to learn to control my powers, I had to learn to hide them. Had to stay safe and Superman could handle the hero thing. And you know I could just about do it, even learn not to rush off and help everyone that asked… everything except flying." She paused, trying to put it into words. "When I'm up there... I'm free. Like… all my problems stay on the ground and then there's nothing but the clouds."

"Sort of an out of body experience?"

"Actually that's not a bad way of putting it. Once I figured out how to do it it just became natural, easier than walking, almost like breathing. Somedays the hardest thing is remembering to keep my feet on the ground."

Sara chuckled at the thought of Kara Danvers, ace floating reporter. "So why do you?"

"Why do I what?"

"Keep your feet on the ground. You can do anything, be anyone you want so... why this?" Sara gestured at the apartment and by extension all of Kara's 'normal' life.

"Because this IS who I want to be. Well, most of the time anyway. Sara... okay, this is going to sound stupid but can you keep a secret?"

"To my grave."

"I mean it, you can't tell Barry or Oliver or, well, anyone about this, okay?"

Sara grinned and leant back, giving Kara her full, undivided attention. “Oh this has got to be good! When you put it like that how can I possibly say no?"

"I told you about my cousin, right?"

"Yeah, right after we stopped the Dominators. K something...Kal I think it was?"

"Yeah, well...when Krypton was dying he was just a baby. His parents chose to save him by sending him to Earth. My parents... sent me to be his guardian. I was 13 years old and had to climb into a pod while my parents watched and everything I'd known and loved exploded around us."

Kara paused, voice shaking from the force of the memories. "The only way I did it was knowing that Kal needed me. That if I didn't go he'd be defenceless on a strange planet with no family or friends to help him. And then I got knocked off course into the phantom zone for almost a quarter of a century. When I finally made it here my pod opened and the first thing I saw was Kal, all grown up, our coat of arms on his chest. The entire reason for leaving everything behind gone in an instant.”

Sara couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. She'd thought Oliver getting stuck on an island for five years was rough but this...

"I love being Supergirl, being able to help people, to protect them... to make a difference. Wearing that suit, knowing that the House of El still stands for something even after everything else is gone... I can't think of a better way to honour my world. But what I wanted was my family, a normal life, maybe even someone to grow old with. "

“When I arrived Kal brought me to Jeremiah, Eliza and Alex. They took in an alien refugee and made her feel loved, made her a part of the family, protected her as if she was their own daughter. If I ever have to stop being Supergirl it'll feel like I've lost a part of me... but giving up this," Kara copied Sara's earlier gesture around the apartment, "that'd break my heart."

There was silence for a long moment as Sara tried to think of something to say. Her mental image of Kara Danvers was of the nicest person she'd ever met, someone who genuinely cared about everyone and would seemingly do anything she could to help total strangers. Hell, she'd even hopped dimensions to save an entire planet of strangers without for a moment asking why. That she could have this much tragedy and pain behind her and still be that person was something Sara struggled to comprehend.

Kara was still staring into the past, seemingly lost in thought until, quite unexpectedly, she giggled. "It's weird the sort of things that trip you up when you're getting started on a whole new planet. The first time I went to the beach with Alex she had to get me to stop watching the birds."

"Watching... the birds?" Sara asked wishing she hadn't picked up so much British slang from Rip. 

"Yeah, we didn't have them on Krypton so I was just fascinated by them. Or having to remember to play dumb when ‘learning’ maths in high school that I'd done when I was five. Memorising scientific formula I knew to be absolutely wrong in every way. Even simple stuff like when my birthday was! Can you imagine not being able to answer that?"

"Actually... no, now that you mention it. That's got to be awkward."

"Just a bit. So Alex suggested we make it my 'earth birthday', the day I arrived here."

"Makes sense, Plus it probably makes it easier to remember.."

"Weirdly enough, yeah. Anyway the first time it came around I walked into our kitchen after a day at school and Eliza had really gone to town! Banners, balloons... she'd even wrapped presents in lead foil so I couldn't peek!"

Sara couldn't help laughing at that particular mental image as Kara continued. "And in the middle of it is this big birthday cake. Candles, frosting, you could practically smell the calories! To this day I have this perfect memory of Eliza hugging me, saying she was so glad I was her daughter and to make a wish when I blew out the candles..."

Kara paused and Sara had a sudden horrible premonition of where she was going.

"Turns out I was a little excited.... and blew the candles and the cake over the kitchen wall, Eliza and Alex." Sara couldn't help herself and burst out laughing, relieved to see Kara laughing right along with her.

"After the shock wore off and I was stammering apologies they started laughing! Alex grabbed me and hugged half of the remains onto my face while Eliza produced a backup cake..."

"A... a backup cake?" Sara could barely get the words out for laughing. "First time for everything I guess!"

"We found one of the candles at the far end of the garden! Anyway, so I'm standing there with cake in my face and a banner half shredded and suddenly... out of nowhere... everything just clicked in you know? It was very different from Krypton but it felt like home."

Sara tossed a bottle to Kara and raised her own, pretending not to notice the younger woman casually popping the top off bare handed. "To finding homes in unexpected places." She said as the bottles clinked together. Before she could drink Kara said "Homes... and friends." to which Sara could only nod in agreement.

A comfortable silence descended as they worked their way through their respective bottles and let the takeout settle. Sara couldn't help but feel a little jealous at Kara's ability to pack away junk food and never have to spend a single minute exercising to burn it off again. Of course, she thought, it wasn't written anywhere how she had to burn those calories...

"You know..." Sara said shifting slightly to get her back against the arm of the couch. "I haven't actually thanked you properly for saving me tonight."

Kara suddenly felt like the room had gotten very small and very warm. "Oh that's, I mean, you don't need to.." She felt herself start to babble and quickly shut up.

"Oh I know, if I needed to thank you then you wouldn't be the person you are. But that doesn't mean I don't want to."

Kara was blushing openly now and cursing herself for doing so. What was it about Sara that stripped away so many of her inhibitions? Oh, poor choice of words she thought as the darker corners of her mind threw up some particularly interesting ideas for how Sara could thank her.

"Tell you what, give me your feet." Sara said in a tone that didn't invite arguments.

"Oh no, not after what you did last time!"

"Don't you trust me?" Sara threw everything she knew about seduction into those four words and was both surprised and impressed that Kara didn't back down.

"I trust you just fine but I don't trust me! There's no red sun or kryptonite here, I could kick you halfway across the city!"

"You wouldn't. Besides this is a thank you, remember? I'll be nice." Sara reached down and half lifted, half guided Kara's feet into her lap. At the other end of the couch Kara looked like she was ready to crawl up the walls from a mix of nerves and anticipation. It was, Sara reflected, a very good look on her... but then again, wasn't everything?

With a great deal of care Sara brought her thumbs to bear at the top of Kara's arches and started to work her way down both soles. She had worried that trying to massage Kara would be, well, like massaging steel so relief spread through her as she felt Kara’s body give way to her attentions as she’d expect. Hard, tight swirls with each thumb as she worked to push away the stress and effort of the day as best she could. 

Her best, it turned out, had to be pretty damn good as Kara let out a heartfelt groan and almost immediately relaxed. Delighted by the response Sara doubled her efforts, pushing deep and easing any tension she could find.

Kara felt like she was in heaven. She'd realised after her last evening with Sara just how sensitive her feet were and that there were clearly some unexplored opportunities for her to consider but never had she dreamt something this simple could feel so good. Her head rolled back onto the couch and she just let herself go limp, giving herself over to Sara's wonderful touch as those magic hands circled back up and started to delicately, with great precision, work on her toes.

The owner of those hands, meanwhile, was concentrating hard on several critical things. Most importantly she needed to make sure she didn't accidentally tickle Kara as, for all her bravado, Sara really didn't want to end up punted across the state. Just underneath that imperative was giving the stunning blonde the best massage she possibly could as she suspected this was an entirely new experience for her friend and wanted to set a very high bar. And then there was the other minor problem of trying to ignore the enticing curves of Kara's body as she groaned at her touch. That last one was definitely proving to be a problem, Sara thought...

Gradually Kara started to adjust to Sara's attentions and regain at least a little self control. It still felt wonderful of course, in fact she'd been a little surprised not to find herself floating against the ceiling, but she could at least watch Sara work. She also noticed that Sara was shifting in her seat in a way that suggested she was certainly, ah, enjoying herself. Kara decided it only right and fair that she made sure her guest enjoyed herself as much as possible. Very slowly, so as not to tip her hand, she started to arch her back and let her legs flex to give Sara a proper distraction.

Despite the attempts at subtlety Sara noticed the tease almost immediately. She didn't, however, acknowledge it for fear that Kara would stop the show! Instead she tried to commit every movement, every curve to memory. Every minute that passed made resisting jumping Kara that much harder but that wasn't what Sara wanted tonight. Instead she scrunched down lower and raised Kara's feet to her eager mouth.

Lights exploded behind Kara's eyes as warm, soft lips wrapped around her toes and a supremely talented tongue started lazily exploring the ball of her foot. Her fingers twisted into the cushions and a groan was ripped from her so full of longing she almost didn't recognise it as her own voice. Every second Sara kissed, licked and sucked on her feet pushed her further down into a place of pure desire. Her head lolled in slow circles, eyes almost rolling back in her head as Sara's tongue dove down between her toes and her fingers resumed their forceful massage of those parts of her feet that were still dry.

Sara was finding it harder and harder to control herself as she watched Kara writhe from her efforts. As incredibly soft and smooth as those feet were Sara increasingly wanted, no, needed to feel her lips pressed to Kara's, to taste her and not just hear but feel her moans. It didn't help that bringing her feet up to a convenient worshiping height was giving Sara a perfect view down the backs of Kara's thighs to the curve of her butt. Come on, Sara thought, I know you can't take much more of this. At least… I really hope you can’t take much more of this!

With that Sara took Kara's entire right foot into her mouth and sucked on all five toes. The response was immediate and electrifying as Kara arched her back, her mouth hanging open as sound caught in her throat and a cushion tore in her grasp. Barely a second later Sara found herself on her back, Kara lying on top of her and panting.


	3. Chapter 3

"My turn..." Kara growled, dipping down to kiss Sara with a forcefulness that surprised and encouraged the assassin. Maybe she really could get what she wanted... but that could wait, she thought, as Kara practically devoured her, hungry to taste her prospective lover. Finally Sara reluctantly had to break away and gasp for air, her head swimming and Kara managed to regain a little control.

"Sorry... you got me a bit too excited!"

Sara brought her hands up and captured Kara's face between her palms. "No such thing." she said, planting quick, small kisses on Kara's eager lips. "Do you want me?" she whispered, grinding her hips up against the Kryptonian.

"Yes..." the reply was whispered but not through nerves. Instead it was all Kara could do to force the word past her mounting desire, no, need for this woman.

"Then I'm yours... on one condition."

"Anything."

"Let go."

"What?"

"Stop hiding. I want to see you without your limits, without your rules... revelling in who you are underneath everything else."

There was a blur of movement and Sara found herself lifted into the air, felt hands flying across her body and a cold clink of metal. Blinking she realised she was stripped down to her black underwear and her wrists were handcuffed to a hook above the door frame. Kara stood before her, so close all Sara could really see was those piercing blue eyes and full lips.

"You're sure?"

“Yes... I’ve been sure since you tied me up back on the Waverider. I haven’t been able to get you out of my head, I have dreamt of this every damn night, I am absolutely, 100% sure!”

"Really sure....?" Sara didn't know if Kara was uncertain or just getting really good at teasing her but either way the answer was the same.

"God yes! Kara I want you to... I just want you. Please?"

Kara paused... then threw her an evil, almost possessive smile and vanished into her bedroom. For a few seconds all Sara could here was the sound of cloth rustling then another burst of wind as Kara returned to lean against the bedroom door, far enough back that Sara could see her from head to foot.

Sara could only gape at the sight that greeted her eyes. She’d be the first to admit that Kara had a tendency to be absolutely stunning no matter the outfit or, indeed, identity she was wearing at the time. And true, Sara hadn’t seen that much of her really, they didn’t exactly hang out on weekends or get together for drunken nights out. But even so she'd thought she had a pretty good handle on Kara Danvers both in and out of costume. What she saw blew that assumption into a million glittering fragments.

Her outfit seemed to have been designed along the same lines as Sara’s own White Canary suit but any similarity was definitely merely superficial. Where Sara’s suit was resilient leather with extra armour added in critical areas this was an odd, shimmering shiny wet look PVC. Where the Canary was intended to move quickly and silently this outfit was solely designed to impress. And impress it did.

Instead of white it was a deep blood red, almost black without the light hitting it to bring out the detail. It was form fitting, hugging every incredible curve and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, not least that this was an underwear-free zone. She wore midnight blue knee length boots in the same style as her Supergirl costume that wrapped around perfect calves and teased her thighs. Sara’s eyes travelled up, over Kara’s hourglass figure and flat stomach, lingering to take in every last detail then up to where the material ended tightly wrapped around her throat. The sleeves of the suit ran down to her wrists leaving her hands exposed but Sara had already made the fatal error of meeting Kara’s gaze.

Hair teased and tousled into a frozen waterfall framing her face. Blood red lips. Perfect skin. And blue eyes alive with evil intentions. Sara swallowed hard at that look and felt a tingle shoot through her body. She’d known of course that Kara was powerful. She’d heard the stories about what the slim blonde was really capable of if pushed to it. But now every bit of that power was on display as Kara stalked towards her prey. Prey… yes, thought the small pilot light of rational thought left in Sara’s mind. Prey is exactly right. She’s a predator and right now she is completely focused on you

Kara came to a halt in front of Sara’s bound body and gave a slow twirl, aided by floating in place for a perfectly smooth motion. While the material might have looked like PVC it was clearly something far more exotic as it moved silently like a second skin. This close Sara could swear Kara was warming the room just by standing there. The air seemed to crackle and Sara suddenly realised she’d never seen anyone as… as real, as overpowering as Kara Danvers was at that moment. The rest of the room seemed like a dim shadow, a barely-remembered fantasy as this incredible woman eclipsed everything else in the world.

A hand brushed Sara’s jaw, caressed the side of her face and she nuzzled up to it eagerly. She showered the offered palm with small, fast kisses and every single time her lips made contact a tiny jolt passed through her. The hand drifted down and slowly, with terrible, maddening patience, wrapped around her throat. The strength was like nothing she’d ever felt, it was as if that hand was made of stone for all the good she could do to fight against it. Pressure, just enough to make her breath catch, to make it clear that even breathing was at Kara’s pleasure.

“Do you remember what you did the last time we met?” The voice was barely recognisable as Kara’s, low, throaty, almost a growl as she stared into Sara’s soul and all she could do was nod. 

“You’re going to beg me to be that merciful by the end of the night. Not that it’ll make any difference…” The pressure at Sara’s neck vanished to be replaced by soft lips and a questing tongue. Slowly, damnably slowly, Sara felt them work around her neck and across her collarbone. Over her bra strap, a pause… and then they rose up to follow the curve of her bicep. Except now the pleasurable kisses became maddening licks, the warm tongue diving and soaring around her flesh.

Down her right side and along her hips Kara travelled, every soft, wet touch of lips and tongue forcing Sara to clamp her lips together to keep from laughing. Back across the bra then straight down between her breasts, Kara’s soft hair tickling Sara’s flesh as she went. Sara’s hands wrapped around the chain holding her arms aloft. clenching and relaxing as she struggled for clarity. 

Kara slid left and circled Sara’s hip then dropped down her thigh. A mix of licks and light kisses, pleasurable and infuriating at once that kept going down, down, down, past the knee and down the calf until lips met toes. Kara effortlessly lifted Sara’s leg up enough despite Sara’s best efforts to make it easy to suck Sara’s toes into her mouth and let her tongue work its magic.

No! Sara raged in her mind as she felt the laughter welling up inside her. She’d been trained by the League of Assassin’s to resist dreadful torture, both mental and physical. She refused to be broken by a 5 foot 8 blonde with a skilled mouth no matter how beautiful she was. Her nails dug into her palms and the brief moment of pain helped her scrabble back some semblance of control.

Not that it did her much good as Kara popped her lips free of Sara’s foot and started travelling back up the inside of her leg. Sara could feel Kara’s hot breath on her cotton-covered pussy as she grew nearer and nearer and nearer… one more move and she’d be kissing her. Sara licked her lips in anticipation… and couldn’t quite bite back the groan of disappointment as Kara neatly skirted around to carry on tickle licking Sara’s right leg.

The groan was a mistake, Sara realised, as suddenly it was much, much harder to keep quiet. She’d let something slip and it may just be the crack in the damn that heralds a flood. Kara lapped at the back of her knee and Sara couldn't help her body curling back in its efforts to escape. And then, just as she dared hope she may survive, Kara’s mouth wrapped around her right foot and her teeth raked across unsuspecting toes.

Sara clenched every muscle to fight back the scream that she wanted so badly to give. Kara was really going to town and teeth, lips and tongue all combined in a devastating attack. Tongue diving down between the toes drove Sara mad trying not to laugh while lips kissing and sucking her toes forced her to suppress groans of desire even as teeth nipped and scraped across the most sensitive parts of her foot to leave her twitching from every touch.

Sara was almost wheezing from the effort of controlling her traitorous body but sighed in relief as she felt Kara’s mouth slide off her toes. She’d survived, she hadn’t broken! For a moment she felt like she was flying, adrenaline coursing through her even as her body twisted in her bondage trying to relieve the desire surging through her. And then, with no warning, those teasing, tormenting lips were back at her throat, perfectly placed where they’d started from a lifetime ago.

The thought of going through it all again made her shiver with a heady cocktail of fear and desire… and then she squeaked with surprised laughter before clamping down on her reactions again. It wasn’t the same journey all over again, she realised, it was far, far worse. Kara had started gently blowing against Sara’s burning skin, a perfectly measured jet of cold air that set goosebumps everywhere it touched just in time for that warm tongue to caress her flesh and tickle away at any spot it could find. Sara felt her eyes roll back in her head as Kara made it to her right side, the touch felt fantastic but the tickling sensations were far, far worse this time round and she started to shake with effort as lips met her rib cage.

She made it another few seconds but Kara now knew full well where all of Sara’s worst spots were and as she set her lips dancing across the smooth skin just above Sara’s black underwear the combination of cold and heat became too much. A bubbling giggle burst free from Sara’s lips and once started she couldn’t stop. She felt Kara’s victory smile against the toned muscles of her stomach as that maddening tongue dove down into her navel. 

Across her hips and down her legs Kara moved and now that Sara had given in to the laughter she could at least watch the blonde at work. Every movement was perfection, Sara thought, not a wasted motion to be found as she simply glided around her victim. As Kara travelled back up Sara’s left thigh she felt her body tense the closer Kara got to her aching pussy. She wanted to ask, no she wanted to beg for Kara’s favour but… even through the laughter she could no longer control Sara was determined not to break so easily. 

She was therefore caught completely unawares when Kara changed course and laid a kiss directly on her cotton-covered clit. For one blissful moment Kara’s tongue danced on her most sensitive area and the cool chill of her breath practically caused steam to rise from Sara’s body. Then, just as quickly, she was gone, swirling down Sara’s right thigh and leaving her panting and wriggling against her bonds.

By the time Kara finished her second sweep of Sara’s body the assassin knew she was in trouble. Try as she might she couldn’t stop the constant giggling laughter that spilled from her lips, her nerves were alive with pulses of pleasure and her breath came shallow as she tried desperately to find some sort of control again. A nice thought perhaps but one that was driven from her head as Kara stood in one smooth, graceful motion and gave Sara a deep, possessive kiss that turned her legs to jelly. 

Sara caught a devilish grin on blood red lips as Kara stepped back for a moment to admire her prisoner. Then, with no warning, precise bursts of heat vision lanced out to cut the bra and panties from her body leaving Sara suddenly naked to Kara’s admiring gaze.

“You’re going to beg. You do know that…?” Kara said bringing her hands up and gently caressing Sara’s already hard nipples. Sara couldn’t do anything but moan and shake her head in defiance.

Kara laughed and suddenly her fingers were dancing on Sara’s ribs. She shrieked with surprise and the giggles became full blown laughter. Kara’s touch was incredibly light but fast and sure, knowing exactly where and how to touch her for maximum impact.

“You can’t hide anything from me Sara.” Kara’s voice was seductive, full of promise and threat in equal measure. “I can see the smallest reaction of your body to my touch.” Her hands danced and scrabbled over Sara’s waist and she rocked in her bonds, bouncing up and down trying to escape until Kara slid an arm around her hips and locked her in place.

“I can control your every move with a single gesture.” A hand dipped briefly to Sara’s pussy and scrabbled over her mound, gently flicking her clit and leaving her reeling. 

“I can see the blood pumping in your veins…” Sara’s laughter got faster and higher pitched as that maddening hand looped around the tops of her thighs, caressing the curve of her ass and leaving the faintest caress of her pussy tingling behind it.

“… hear your heart beat faster every time I touch you…” Lips met Sara’s collarbone and she shivered even as Kara’s fingers danced and spiralled in her naval to add a new layer of urgency to her laughter.“

“… feel every last moan no matter how quiet as it slices through the air…” Kara ducked her head and enveloped Sara’s breasts in the tenderest of kisses, her tongue caressing an aching nipple as her hand ravaged a helpless armpit. Sara’s laughter became shrill, a babbling torrent cascading out of her even as a groan of desire forced itself through her lips to add a delicious base line to the mix.

“and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” Kara delivered the words with a force and possessiveness that sent Sara over the edge. What little grasp she had on the rest of the world failed and the only thing left was Kara.

“Y…. yehehehes Ma’am!” She blurted out and Kara eased back her ticklish assault for a moment to let Sara catch her breath.

“Yes…?” She murmured in Sara’s ear letting her hand hover a fraction of an inch above her aching, soaked pussy. Sara could feel the heat pouring from her alien lover and it seemed to bounce and double off something burning deep within her, fuelling her need and desire.

“I’m yours Ma’am.” When she looked back later Sara would find herself surprised how easily the words had come, how thoroughly she’d surrendered. Kara’s presence was all-encompassing, a blowtorch touching an ice cube and Sara had no desire to fight her anymore.

Kara stared into her willing victim’s eyes for a long moment then smiled. “Good girl, now, let me show you just what that means…”

Ever since she’d first seen Kara in action Sara had wondered what it would be like to have her full, undivided attention. The memory of lying bound, gagged and helpless at her feet as Kara had demonstrated just what she was capable of had kept Sara awake at night ever since. When she’d thought what may lie beyond that she’d never been able to fully imagine the possibilities, what Kara could really do to the human body. Naked, bound, hanging from a hook in a corner apartment in a universe far from her own Sara Lance suddenly found her answers.

Kara became a blur of movement spiralling around her captive like a miniature tornado. Her hands and mouth were suddenly everywhere at once flicking and tapping and scraping and pushing and pulling and squeezing and kissing and licking and sucking without mercy. Sara’s head fell back, her eyes rolling up in her head and her mouth open in a permanent silent scream of laugher. Every nerve was alive as Kara became a one-woman tickling machine, layering tickle upon tickle so quickly Sara’s body couldn’t possibly process them all.

Her sides felt like they were being squeezed, licked and scraped all at once as if hands and tongue were somehow passing through each other to torment her flesh. At the same time her feet were assaulted with vicious swipes from determined fingers even as her toes were sucked into a willing, warm mouth and a tongue danced over her arches. Soft hair brushed over her breasts, teasing and tickling her nipples while hands danced over her hips and lips traced the curve of her neck as a velvet tongue caressed her ears. 

So much, all at once… a thousand people all giving her their undivided attention and all of them Kara. Sara couldn’t breath, couldn’t laugh, couldn’t scream, couldn’t do anything but surrender. Trusting Kara completely she hung in her bonds, her world reduced to pure sensation. Hands on her ribs, hands on her tits, hands on her legs, her ass, her hips, her stomach her pussy her feet her shouldersherneckherarmsherherher…

As suddenly as it had started the tickling vanished, replaced with Kara embracing Sara as she gasped a desperate breath into starving lungs. Gently, carefully, Kara nuzzled her neck and held her close as Sara panted and struggled back into the world. Her legs had given way, muscles at a loss under the incredible stimulation and she realised that Kara was holding her a few inches off the ground. Her arms felt like lead, her body still tensed at the desperate need burning within her. Despite everything Kara had been very careful not to make her cum and through the haze surrounding her mind Sara tried to find the words to plead for relief.

One look was all Kara needed. The desire in Sara’s piercing blue eyes was so clear she’d have seen it from space. Carefully, making sure she didn’t drop her victim, Kara reached up and pulled the handcuffs lose from the hook, draping Sara’s still-bound hands around her neck. Wearily Sara squirmed closer to Kara, a cat looking for the best spot in the sunbeam. 

Kara though had one last surprise in store and glided smoothly up to and then out of the window. The rain had long since stopped and the night air was cool but Sara barely felt it against her naked skin as Kara’s warmth wrapped around her like a cloak. They rose up, Kara parting the clouds with a single breath until they hung suspended maybe a hundred foot above the tallest fluffy peak. To their right a thin band of pink light hung in the sky as dawn rushed towards the city.

Without a word Kara slid a hand down Sara’s body and finally, to Sara’s relief, slid two fingers into her waiting, warm and soaked pussy. Kara curled her fingers, looking for the same spot she knew well from her own nights sleeping alone and hoping that Kryptonian physiology was close enough to human for her to know what she was doing.

The grunt from Sara told Kara she was at least close enough and she started to roll her fingers inside Sara’s body, the pads perfectly placed to stimulate her most sensitive place. She realised quickly that Sara was more than ready for this and an extra finger slid easily inside leaving Sara with a deliciously full sensation. Kara’s other hand slid under Sara’s ass and gently tickled the curve between cheeks and thighs. Sara’s legs wrapped around Kara and their lips locked in a kiss that captured Sara’s screams as she came harder and longer than she’d ever dreamt possible. 

Kara didn't stop at one though and after the briefest of pauses kept working her fingers and tongue to bring Sara back to the edge. Her spare hand kept up the gentle tickle tease as the dawn washed over them both, golden light surrounding them as Sara could do little but keep cumming in the arms of her goddess.

Eventually they glided back down and slipped back into Kara’s apartment just as the new day broke through the thick cloud layer. Sara was almost unconscious in Kara’s arms and practically purring as they touched down. Kara grinned and poured the assassin into her bed to rest. As she turned to go crash on the couch a hand grabbed hers.

“Don’t go….” Sara murmured, half buried under the duvet.

“I should… “ Kara said, though clearly not wanting to go anywhere at all. “Like this… with my powers… I could really hurt you.”

“You never would…” Sara said, gently tugging on Kara’s arm. “Come on, don’t leave, not after that.”

Kara looked towards the door and the couch beyond. She knew what she should do. She should be safe, should be cautious, should make sure nothing could happen to Sara, should… should….

Kara climbed under the covers and slid her body around Sara’s, luxuriating in the softness of her skin and the heat flowing off her exhausted, satisfied flesh. For now, at least, should could wait, this was were she needed to be.


End file.
